Biochemistry
Biochemistry was one of the science courses offered at Starfleet Academy. This course could lead to a medical position. Biochemistry could be taken for more than two semesters. ( ) After Sodium Pentathol was having no effect on Quark in 1947 Earth, Jeff Carlson noted that Ferengi biochemistry was nothing like that of Humans. ( ) In 2153, Dr. Phlox mentioned that the laws of biochemistry on the Loque'eque homeworld might be as unpredictable as the laws of physics. ( ) In 2267, while all alone on the after the entire ship's complement beamed down to Omicron Ceti III while under the influence of the planet's spores, Captain James T. Kirk tried to see if anyone was still on the ship by contacting engineering, ship's security and even the biochemistry lab. ( ) In 2268, Captain Kirk ran into Dr. Janet Wallace in a corridor on the USS Enterprise. While talking to her, Kirk thought that she was on her way to the Enterprise s biochemistry lab. ( ) In 2269, Harcourt Mudd sold love potion crystals to the inhabitants of Sirius IX, which made them all ill. Mudd had not counted on their unusual biochemistry before selling it to them. ( ) In 2370, Dr. Beverly Crusher discovered that Ronin, an anaphasic lifeform, was compatible with the biochemistry of the women of the Howard family. ( ) Cardassian biochemistry was all but unknown to Federation doctors, including Julian Bashir, in 2370. ( ) Tom Paris took two semesters of biochemistry in the Academy. This qualified him to be a field medic on board the . The biochemistry course Paris enrolled in did not teach how to perform a respiratory series. ( ) In 2372, The Doctor found that Tom Paris' entire biochemistry was changing after being admitted to sickbay for having an allergic reaction to the water in his coffee. ( ) Later that year, The Doctor examined Tuvix in Voyager s sickbay and discovered he was the result of a transporter accident that merged Neelix, Tuvok, and an orchid together. While scanning Tuvix, The Doctor found that the orchid was a part of Tuvix's genetic structure but it was not affecting his biochemistry. ( ) In 2373, The Doctor told Kathryn Janeway that the sub-dermal bio-probe he placed in her would pick up any changes in her biochemistry when she went into the Nechani sanctuary to try to save Kes' life. Later, The Doctor observed Janeway's life signs in sickbay and found that her biochemistry was undergoing a unique series of interactions, meaning that she was under an hallucinogenic effect. ( ) Later that year, Kes attempted to save Tieran's life by giving him twenty milligrams of lectrazine. It was ineffective in reviving his heart, since the medication was incompatible with his biochemistry. ( ) In 2377, B'Elanna Torres apologized to The Doctor after tampering with his program to make him remove all Klingon DNA from her unborn child. The Doctor told her she "was not guilty, by reason of biochemistry." ( ) Subtopics *Catalysis *Photosynthesis *Osmosis Related topics *Organic Chemistry External link * de:Biochemie Category:Biology Category:Chemistry Category:Starfleet Academy courses